Palabras obscenas como te quiero
by Pami Li
Summary: One-shot. Si no estuviera yo en aquella situación, me burlaría del hombre que le susurraba palabras obscenamente tiernas al oído. Kagome&InuYasha. Lemon.


**Palabras obscenas como te quiero.**

**Los personajes de InuYasha son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Si no estuviera viviendo el momento, me burlaría de ver a una pareja besándose, una habitación en colores rosa pastel, como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Me parecería que estoy viendo una asquerosa y muy romántica película, de esas por las que jamás he gastado una entrada del cine.  
Me causaría aún más gracia escuchar cómo, entre sus besos y caricias furtivas, se susurraban palabras tiernas como 'te quiero' y otras barbaridades disfrazadas. Pero… realmente era yo aquel hombre que acariciaba tan delicadamente el cabello largo y oscuro de la chica, como si cada centímetro de ella fuera de cristal.  
La besé apasionadamente mientras la empujé contra la pared, buscando sentirla más cerca de mí; ella gimió cuando mis manos se colaron por debajo de su blusa, acariciando su vientre y dibujando círculos ascendentes. Detuve los besos para bajar el rostro por su cuello, aspirando el suave aroma que desprendía su cabello suelto y desordenado. Sonreí cuando soltó el aire de pronto, mezclando su aliento con mi pelo y causando algunas sensaciones agradables que recorrieron todo mi cuerpo.

Coloqué mi pierna izquierda entre las suyas, rozando cuidadosamente con mi rodilla entre ellas. Como respuesta, ella gimió sonoramente y su mano derecha tomó con fuerza un mechón de mi cabello largo, rompiendo la liga que lo sostenía en una coleta. Mis manos comenzaron a elevar su blusa, dejando al descubierto aquel sostén en color rosa que mantenía en su lugar sus moldeados pechos; seguí subiéndola hasta que terminé por pasarla por su cabeza y brazos, tirándola en algún lugar lejano de la habitación.

Me maravillé por verla de esa forma, con sus labios abiertos y en busca del aire que se le escapaba. Aún no lograba entender cómo es que habíamos terminado así después de una noche que parecía tranquila… pero ella me había incitado. Kagome me trajo hasta su casa en busca de aquello que yo, como su casi-novio, podía darle; tenía algunos pensamientos que me cuestionaban sobre qué diablos estaba haciendo, no era común en mí tener sexo por tenerlo (aunque tuviera la oportunidad más seguido de lo que quisiera) y tampoco acceder a los deseos de las demás personas.  
Pero existía algo en ella, en su mirada decidida y apasionada, que me había provocado desear lo mismo. Sabía que ella tampoco era de esas que lo hacían por hacerlo, intentaba demostrarme algo. Ella me amaba a pesar de todas mis negativas a aceptar y corresponder sus sentimientos. _Aún y cuando probablemente sintiera lo mismo._

Comencé a bajar, desde su cuello, que se ofrecía a mí para morderlo, hasta su vientre. Sentí como tembló cuando mis manos se metieron bajo su falda color negro, acariciando sus piernas. Besé su vientre cuando mis manos se posaron entre sus muslos, abriéndolos un poco, sentía como mis pulgares tocaban su ropa interior.  
'InuYasha', susurró cuando lamía su vientre pero ahora ascendentemente, deteniéndome justo en medio de sus pechos. Sus manos viajaron a mis hombros, sosteniéndose en ellos justo cuando mi pulgar acarició entre sus piernas, en respuesta: su espalda se arqueó y por un momento temí que cayera. Me puse de pie para besarla apasionadamente y acaricié su espalda mientras la llevaba a la cama; la recosté lentamente y dejé que ella se moviera al centro de la cama. Aproveché el momento para retirar mi playera y desabrochar mi pantalón. Pude ver como en su mirada algo se encendía y no pude evitar lanzarme sobre ella antes de quitarme las últimas prendas.

Comencé a besarle el cuello mientras bajaba su falda, desapareciéndola en algún lugar a los pies de la cama. Le mordí el cuello, levantando al mismo tiempo su espalda para desabrochar aquella sexy prenda que me impedía observarla completamente. Sentí algo punzante en mi miembro en cuanto vi sus pechos desnudos: era una sensación deliciosamente dolorosa. Eran dos delicados pezones que se ofrecían a mí sin ninguna reserva. Me incliné sobre ella para sentir su sabor en mi boca; no me resistí en hacerla sufrir un poco más, por lo que tomé aire y lo solté justo encima de uno de ellos, su piel nívea se erizo bajo mi respiración y yo sonreí encantado. Pude escuchar como un sonido salía de sus labios y sus manos se recargaban en mi cabeza, incitándome y obligándome a continuar con lo que había planeado.  
Lamí suavemente su pezón, ella pasó sus manos por mis hombros enterrando sus uñas en ellos, en respuesta yo lo besé rápidamente para pasar al otro.

Me enderecé para besarla nuevamente, disfrutaba su sabor y esencia más de lo que hubiera pensado. Ella comenzó a acariciar mi pecho, podía sentir claramente como sus dedos temblaban mientras pasaban apenas rozando cada detalle de mi vientre, enredó algunos de ellos en aquel camino de vellos que llevaba a _cosas más interesantes_.  
Sus manos comenzaron a bajarme el pantalón, en búsqueda de sentirme más cerca de ella; decidí ayudarle levantándome de la cama y quitándolo junto con la ropa interior. Sus ojos se abrieron al verme desnudo y sus mejillas se colorearon de una manera que me pareció tierna y sensual al mismo tiempo. Me acerqué al pantalón para sacar aquello que necesitaríamos cuando por fin la sentiría alrededor de mí.  
Me subí nuevamente sobre ella, besando su hombro; mis manos tomaron ambos lados de su última prenda y fueron bajándola, al mismo tiempo yo bajé lamiendo cada detalle de su cuerpo que se me presentaba.

Paso una de sus manos por mi cabeza, obligándome a levantarla hasta su rostro. Me besó apasionadamente buscando encontrar algún signo de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, para ayudarla mis manos pasaron nuevamente por entre sus muslos. Gimió contra mi boca cuando uno de mis dedos acarició su sexo.  
Me separé de ella para tomar el condón y ponerlo en su sitio; busqué su mirada para ver su expresión cuando comenzara a entrar en ella: deseaba mantener en mi memoria aquel espectáculo de sonrojos y gestos sensuales.  
Acaricié sus hombros buscando relajarla, ahora que estábamos por llegar a la parte más interesante del cortejo ella se había puesto tensa, con miedo. Susurré algunas palabras obscenamente tiernas en su oído derecho y besé su lóbulo mientras mi miembro comenzó a entrar entre sus piernas.  
En ese instante sus manos entraron en acción, una de ellas rasguño mi espalda desde el hombro hasta donde tuvo alcance, la otra jaló mis cabellos. Seguí lentamente a sabiendas que mientras más pronto se acostumbrara, más rápido comenzaría a disfrutar.

Detuve mi empuje cuando me supe completamente dentro de ella, yo también había comenzado a gemir sonoramente para disfrute de Kagome, quien sonrió al escuchar el sonido de mi voz junto al suyo; en venganza me detuve completamente, convirtiéndome en piedra sobre ella. Supe de su frustración cuando comenzó a moverse debajo de mi peso, intentaba sacarme de concentración pero no lo lograba… no hasta que hizo _eso_ que me recordó _donde me había metido_.  
Bajé mi cabeza, escondiendo mi rostro entre su cabello y cuello, intentando ocultarle mis emociones y la falta de aire que me había provocado de pronto. Mordí su hombro para tomar fuerzas y comenzar a moverme yo también: si se trataba de ver quién se movía más y mejor, ella no me iba a ganar.

Nos unimos de todas las formas posibles; podía sentirla en mí, dentro de mi corazón y mente, dejando una semilla que comenzaba a crecer alimentada por cada palabra que dijo entre suspiros. Por todas aquellas que salían de mis labios aún cuando mi mente no las mandaba pronunciar, las que salían de mi alma.  
Continuamos moviéndonos lentamente, disfrutando plenamente del otro. Besé, acaricié y reconocí cada espacio de su cuerpo que estuvo a mi alcance.

Era un sensual baile que seguíamos al ritmo de nuestros corazones.

Acaricié su cabello mientras me movía junto con ella, podía escuchar como su respiración aumentaba de ritmo y yo comencé a seguirla con los movimientos. Sabía que después de tantas caricias, besos y _otras cosas_, pronto llegaría al clímax, sería parte de mí como yo de ella.  
Sus brazos se colocaron en mi espalda, elevando su torso para juntar sus pechos al mío. Su rostro se acomodo en mi hombro como si fuera creado únicamente para ella. Gimió al mismo instante en que llegó al orgasmo, pude sentir cómo tembló en mis brazos y al poco caer sobre la cama respirando entrecortadamente. Observé cada detalle de su cuerpo y sus gestos, absorbiendo con la mirada recuerdos físicos.  
Cerré los ojos y mordí mi labio inferior cuando comencé a sentirlo yo también, Kagome levantó su mano para acariciar mi rostro y relajarme con sólo tocarlo. Tomé entre mis manos su rostro y la besé apasionadamente, dejándome llevar.  
La mente se me nubló completamente, pude sentirla conmigo y sólo para mí, éramos del otro. Le susurré sin pensarlo siquiera que fuera mía hoy, mañana y siempre.

Abrí los ojos pocos minutos después, aún sintiéndome mareado y sin el aire necesario.

Ella acariciaba mi cabello, pasando sus dedos por él. Me veía con aquellos ojos oscuros, con una mirada que me demostraba cuanto me quería y que había escuchado perfectamente lo que mi inconsciente había dicho.  
Me sonrojé y ella se acercó a mí, besándome dulcemente. Aceptando, de esa forma, ser mía para siempre.

* * *

¡Hola!

Pues aquí con este one-shot lemon de Kagome&InuYasha, deben saber que ella no me cae bien así que espero sus comentarios sobre si les gusto cómo la maneje durante la historia. Me serviría de ayuda.  
Es el tercer o cuarto lemon que hago por lo que espero que les guste n,n

Gracias a Saya-Diva por betearlo.  
Dedicado a Tania, gracias por obligarme a escribirlo x'D


End file.
